


Something Better

by newnumbertwo



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Admiral Roslin arrives in the Battlestar Pegasus...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Better

Title: Something Better  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 200  
Summary: Admiral Roslin arrives in the Battlestar Pegasus...  
Disclaimer: don't own them.  
A/N: Written for [](http://lorrainemarker.livejournal.com/profile)[**lorrainemarker**](http://lorrainemarker.livejournal.com/)

  


  
That morning, Bill Adama was almost ready to believe in the gods.  After months on the run, it seemed like they finally caught a break.  The Battlestar Pegasus survived.  

That wasn’t the only reason for Bill’s smile.  He knew Admiral Roslin would give President Cain a run for her cubits.

Bill contacted the President.  Of course, she insisted on having Admiral Roslin brought immediately to the President’s office on Colonial One.  

When Roslin’s raptor landed on the Galactica’s hangar bay, Bill and the other men and women of Galactica were there to greet her.  When the hatch opened, Laura and her officers stepped out of the raptor.  The Admiral and the Commander exchanged salutes and smiles.

“It’s good to see you, Bill.”

“You too, Laura.  It’s been too long.”

“Thank the gods you’re alive.”

“Same goes for you.”

“You must have a lot to tell me.”

“Yes, sir.  But there’s someone you have to meet.”

Laura knew her old friend was concerned about something.  “Who?”

“President Helena Cain.”

She raised her eyebrow. “The Secretary of Defense?”

Bill lowered his gaze, almost to the floor. “Not anymore.”

His expression and tone told her everything she needed to know.  “All right, Commander.  Lead the way.”

  
  



End file.
